


Wet

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader looks forward to a relaxing shower. Rob has some other ideas in mind.





	Wet

You let out a long sigh, closing your eyes as you leaned your head back against the cold tile. The warmth of the water pounding down on you, finally began to work it’s magic; relaxing your muscles and helping you to forget the stress that you had been feeling all week. You smiled to yourself when you realized that you had a moment of peace and quiet. You could also find other ways to help yourself relax.

You slowly brought your hand between your legs, guiding your fingers to tease at your clit.

You must have been lost in the feeling, because you didn’t hear when someone else entered the bathroom. Instead, you opened your eyes to the feeling of being watched.

“Robbie,” you muttered when you saw that he was standing there, watching you as you pleasured yourself.

“Feeling better?” He asked. You nodded, letting him know that his recommendation of a hot shower would be just what you needed to wind down, was in fact working. You didn’t stop what you were doing, instead, you decided to see what he would think about the idea of you pleasuring yourself while he was standing right there.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly. You saw the way he eyed you as his tongue darted out between his lips.

“I’m relaxing,” you replied, letting out a small moan when you touched a sensitive spot.

Before you knew it, Rob was quickly removing his clothing, letting it all fall to the bathroom floor before he joined you in the shower. You smiled as he pressed up against you, moving your hand away from between your legs.

“Mine,” he growled before crashing his lips against yours. He kissed you so hard that you felt you couldn’t breathe; not with the way he hungrily tasted you as the water fell down against your face. You groaned into his mouth, reaching up to take a firm grip on his hair.

When he pulled back from you, you took in the sight of him; body glistening and wet, dark curls damp and falling down against his forehead. He let his hands slide up and down your body, watching you for a moment before he hastily turned you around. He gripped your hip with one hand, pulling you back against him. He led you so that you were bent over, your face nearly pressed against the cold tiles of the shower. You pressed your hands against the shower walls, preparing yourself for what you knew was coming.

You could feel his erection pressing against you and you whimpered at the fact that he hadn’t already started.

“Patience,” he said softly. You felt him reach around you, placing his hand in between your legs. Almost instantly, he was rubbing your clit; you moaned at how good it felt already. Having him touch you would always be better than what you could do to yourself. He slipped a finger into you and you writhed against him. Your sounds made him realize that you wanted more, so he carefully pushed your feet further apart as he lined himself up with you.

“You’re already so wet for me,” he mumbled as he leaned down to place a kiss on your neck.

“Well, we are in a shower,” you replied coyly.

You heard him laugh for a second and then he slowly pushed himself into you. You let out a low moan, smiling as he filled you up. Once you were both adjusted, he began to pull out, thrusting into you at a steady pace. You gasped at how amazing he felt, and your moans became more as he began to rub his fingers against your clit at the same time.

You let yourself get lost in the moment; his hips pressing against you from behind, his fingers working their magic against you, the slow buildup of your eventual climax.

His movements had picked up until he was pounding into you. His hand could barely keep a firm grip on your hip as the water fell down on the two of you. You tried to brace yourself against something, but she shower tiles were too slick with water for you do so. Your quiet moans seemed to be amplified by the acoustics of the shower, and Rob was wasting no time in making sure you got the relaxation that you needed.

You came finally; crying out as your body shook, legs trembling; and you only hoped that he had a firm enough grip on you that he could keep you upright. He removed his hand from between your legs, now grasping onto each of your hips, fingertips digging into your skin. He thrust into you a few more times until you heard him groan loudly, his movements stuttering. He reached his release, gasping as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you upright so that he could press you against his body. You both uttered some curse words, some praises to each other as you worked through your orgasms. His slippery, wet chest heaving against your back as he tried to compose himself.

You felt him push your damp hair away from the back of your neck, leaning in now to press his lips against you. You hummed in appreciation, still trying to regain the use of your legs when you noticed he was holding you up.

Once you caught your breath and your legs lost some of the shakiness, you turned to face him, kissing him deeply with a loopy grin on your face.

“Better?” He asked.

You reached up to tease a stray wet curl that fell against his forehead.

“Now, that’s what I call a relaxing shower,” you smiled.


End file.
